


The Next Generation Diaries

by Dove00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deaf Fred Weasley, F/M, M/M, Not Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: AN: Cursed Child ain't canon in these parts.Luke Line is just like any other Slytherin muggle born ...expect he's friends with the most famous family in the Wizarding World and he soon learns not to judge a book by a cover because no matter how famous you are, bad stuff can still happen.He also learns it should be probably be illegal how good James Sirius looks.





	1. Running

Luke ran. Ran as fast as he could and he disappeared into the famous Platform 9 3/4 and immediately found his best(and only) friend, Alexander McLaggen. Well, friends is pushing it.   
When he finally reached Alexander through all the crowds of people, the older boy sighed annoyed.   
"You're late."  
"Sorry. My parents wanted to see everything but didn't want to go through the actual-"  
"I don't care. Come on, we're gotta hurry up or we'll lose all the good seats."   
"Is it always this crowded."   
When Luke met the third year in Diagon Alley, he said platform 9 3/4 was busy but never like this. Especially in one specific part.   
"Nah. But it's pretty special considering James Potter the second is coming to Hogwarts with Fred Weasley the second, Alice and Augusta Longbottom." He rolled his eyes.   
"Who are they?"   
"God, I envy you. I wish I could un hear how amazing that stupid family is. Harry Potter-your new school mate's pop-defeated a dark lord. Dad respects him but Mum can't stand him. Ugh. His godson is another piece of work. He's the Head Boy, I heard. I guess they give it to anyone. I can't believe it, considering his heritage." He ranted with a authoritative voice but Luke noticed he was whispering, hoping to remain unheard.   
"You're lucky I know so much. If one of them tries to talk to you, don't respond. They're snooty bastards." He chuckled.   
"Oh. Okay."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Make sure you get in Slytherin." Alex said.   
"I'll need help. Now, go."   
He left without a goodbye.   
Luke watched him leave then got into the boats.   
~~~~~~~  
"Tiana Kerr." Headmistress Minerva McGonagall called out as the hall quieted down from the cheers Benny Katrina got when he was sorted into Gryffindor. A dark skinned girl walked forward.   
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat screeched.   
"Alice Longbottom." A pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked to the stool. Alex told Luke about the Longbottoms, claiming Neville-the Herbology teacher- will give special treatment to his twin daughters. Luke has a hard time believing that because Mr. Longbottom was nice to all of them when they left Hagrid.   
"RAVENCLAW!"   
Her identical twin went next.   
"HUFFLEPUFF!"   
Cheers.   
More names passed when James Sirius Potter was called.   
"GRYFFINDOR" Luke could hear Alexander's eye roll. Apparently every Potter was placed in that house. Luke doesn't know what's wrong with that.   
James smiled at everyone and Luke had to admit he had a nice smile.   
Like Luke, he is dark skinned and has hazel eyes but James has red hair while Luke's hair is brown.   
As the names got closer to L, Luke became even more worried.   
Soon, the time came.   
"Luke Line."   
He trudged up, trying to hide the hole in his robe that was from a rat who attacked him in his sleep.   
He sat on the stool and Professor Longbottom offered him a kind smile before he put the hat on and all Luke saw was utter darkness and all he heard was a voice.   
Where to put you? Where to put you?   
Who are you?   
I'm the Sorting Hat. Didn't Alex tell you about me?  
How do you-  
I have complete access to all your memories. Hm. A good heart, quite the brain, and you are hiding quite the secret.   
Please don't tell anyone.   
I won't but you should. I see how you hide this secret from everyone. Very cunning. Alright, I have made my decision.   
He heard the hat bellow out his house and smiled.   
"SLYTHERIN!"   
He sat next to Alexander, who offered him a quick smile then payed back attention. He said nothing until he rolled his eyes when the name, "Fred Weasley" was called.   
"SLYTHERIN!" And Alex's jaw dropped.   
Like Potters, no one has ever been placed in another house that is not Gryffindor. Fred is tall for eleven, much like his uncle Ron, Alex said. He has brown hair and the same hazel eyes as James. He sat opposite to the duo.   
"Welcome to Slytherin." Alex said, with a smile that didn’t look forced as if he wasn’t ranting about his family, not a train ride ago.   
“Thanks, mate. I’m Fred W-“  
“I know who you are.” Alex answered, smirking as someone was sorted into Ravenclaw.   
“Your dad runs Weasleys Wizard Whezzes, right?”   
Fred smiled widely.   
“Yup.”   
“That’s kind of weird. No offense.” Like saying the line absolved any of the offense.   
Fred’s smile dropped. (“GRYFFINDOR”)   
“Excuse me?”   
“I mean, he still does the same thing he did as a teenager...well I suppose without a twin.” Luke didn’t understand. Fred’s face darkened and opened his mouth but McGonagoal stood up and everyone went quiet.   
“Returning students, welcome back to Hogwarts and first years, welcome to Hogwarts. This whole week, you will eat with your table but the second week, you may sit at whichever table you please.”   
“You’re staying at Slytherin.” Alexander whispered. Luke deflated. He was hoping to at least meet this James and the others. Make a decision for himself.   
“...So, that’s the schedule for May 2nd.” Luke mentally kicked himself for paying more attention to his lost chance at meeting that family, then this schedule.   
“I hope you all have a great time at Hogwarts. Now, please eat.” At her words, enormous piles of food appeared and Luke enjoyed it all.   
~~~~~~~  
He was not enjoying himself.  
The second the first years entered the common room, Alex started tormenting Fred again.   
“So, I’m confused. Are you still a Weasel or are you more a black sheep now?” He put Fred in a headlock and took something off his ears then let him go.   
Fred continued ignoring him but kept looking at them, a glare in his eyes. But it was like he was watching Alex’s lips.   
“Hey, idiot, I’m talking to you-“  
“Alex, maybe we should leave him alone.” He tried to diffuse.   
“No way. I mean, I know your dad doesn’t have an ear but-“ He was cut off when Fred jumped on him, bringing them both to the ground, punching him. Alex didn’t miss a beat and began hitting him as well, throwing the items.   
It seemed like the other Slytherins enjoyed this but Luke didn’t. He hates fights, they are messy and there are probably heavy consequences.   
Sometimes being right is fun. This was not one of those times.   
Annabelle Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour’s daughter and Slytherin Head Girl, came in.   
“What’s going on?”   
“He started it.” Alex said on the floor. The scene didn’t look good. Fred was still on top on him.   
He was Alex’s friend but Luke knows what’s right.   
“That’s not really fair. Andrew was mocking him.”   
“And that’s a worthy reason to deck me. I fought back for self defense reasons.” Annabelle moved forward and almost stepped on the discarded items.   
“Look out! He threw that. It might be fragile.” She stopped down and picked them up, examined it, then beckoned Fred. He obeyed. She gave him the devices and he placed them back in his ears.   
I’ve never seen those before, Luke thinks. He’ll ask him later. That is if Fred doesn’t hate him after this.


	2. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Alexander shoved him when everyone else went up to the dorms. After he got a detention and Alex was not happy about that.   
"What the heck! I could've gotten off without a stinking detention."   
"What did you take from him?"   
A beat of silence followed.   
"Wow. You really are from the-"  
"Don't say it out loud. Someone could be listening in."   
"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I took his hearing aids." Luke's eyes widened.   
"That's cruel, even for you."   
"Ah. Weasley knows we are just messing around."   
"Alexander, I don't think-"  
"See, that's the problem. You think. You know what I think. No one would talk to you if they knew the truth that I know."   
"We shouldn't be friends anymore." Luke blurted out.   
"What? Are you stupid?! No, I take that back. Of course you are. I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."   
Luke gathered something of courage.   
"Well, quit pretending." He turned around but Alex held onto his arm.   
"Nu uh. You don't get to leave this friendship."  
"Let me go." Some objects started moving and levitate. "Now." Alex let go immediately and Luke turned around when he heard Alex say something.   
"Obliviate." Memories and feelings slipped out of his reach. Luke turned back around.   
"Where did everyone go?" It was so full the last time Luke remembered.   
"Went up. You didn't notice?" Alex chuckled.   
"Hey. What did you take from Fred Weasley?"   
"His earphones. The kind were you don't need wires. He must've used magic to make it work around Hogwarts."   
"Oh."   
"Which is why I shouldn't have gotten detention. I wanted him to talk." A part of Luke knew that it was still wrong to tease him but Alex kept talking so he missed it quickly.   
"So, thanks for that."   
"Right," Luke blushed in embarrassment. "sorry."   
"Whatever. Go to your dorm. I'll think how you can make it up to me."   
When he went up to his dorm, his only roommate, Fred, was fast asleep. So, at least he could avoid that awkward conversation.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After detention was over the next day, Alex cornered him once again. Luke repressed the sigh.   
He just wanted to read his book.   
"So, Weasley bothered me again. I challenged him to a duel."   
"Okay." Alex only told him things when he needed something so he didn't know where this was going.  
“I need you to be my second.” It wasn’t a question. Favors never did with Alexander.   
“What doe-“  
“You replace me if I die, which isn’t gonna happen but I need you.”  
“Really.”   
“Only for today and because you owe me.”   
Luke deflated.   
“Oh.”   
“It’s at eight on the fourth corridor.”   
“Wait, that’s after curfew.”   
“Don’t worry. I got approved.”  
“Who’s Fred’s second?” Luke asked.   
“Like I care. Most likely his cousin, James.”


End file.
